Stay With Me
by CasualtyDreamer2
Summary: This ain't love it's clear to see, but darling stay with me...
1. Chapter 1

**"Stay With Me"**

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
**'Cause you're all I need**  
**This ain't love it's clear to see**  
**But darling, stay with me...**

He wasn't sure what is was. It had gone above and beyond anything he had ever felt before. It wasn't the typical school boy crush- this was something big. It was 'heart-thumping-heart breaking' type of emotions. He had never taken to being wrapped around someone's finger as it were but somehow with Doctor Hanna is was different. She was all he thought about and all he needed. And yet, it wasn't love- he was sure of it...

**...I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?...**

She hadn't left, she had stayed the entire duration of the night. She really was as skilled as she seemed to be while she worked. The same sense of passion she had for her work radiated as she took full control of their liaison. Nick had never seen a pair of eyes so alluring yet hiding so much of her past. He wanted, he needed to know more about her.

And as for holding hands? She had made it perfectly clear that the cliche romance just wasn't her thing- much to Nicks approval. The idea of the 'picture perfect' couple had never been appealing. Maybe Zoe was different, maybe she would be the one to change his mind.

They may have not held hands quite so literally but the connection that had developed was somewhat overpowering. They had a trust between one another that could have only been built up over a lifetime of intimacy- not one night.

**...Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand...**

That had never been the initial thought prior to the kiss. He thought they could spend one night between the sheets and nothing would come out of it. He hadn't even considered how attached he would become to the dark haired beauty.

Nobody had ever scratched the surface of the authoritative Nick Jordan- not even close. But Zoe had unravelled him completely, in a matter of minutes. She knew more about him than he would care to admit. However, Nick hadn't learnt anything of her past and he was dying to. He longed for more and he had a feeling that there was something horrific about her past that had scarred her for eternity- causing her to stay so private about her life.

**...But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt...**

Everything had seemed so perfect with Zoe. She had opened up a whole new world to him that had never seemed possible before. There was something truly magical about the way her curved frame moved, how her juicy lips knew exactly what they were doing. But more importantly than any of that, the way she captured his heart was magical.

The feelings he experienced that night were on a level of their own- nothing he had ever encountered quite matched up.

But it couldn't be love could it?

Gazing down at the gorgeous woman in his arms he realised what really mattered. Not the undeniable fun they shared, not the passion in their eyes. No, she had done exactly what he wanted.

She had stayed with him...

Please R&R, thank you. Based on the song 'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith xx


	2. Darling

**Stay With Me**

**...These nights never seem to go to plan...**

He had a plan. Just like he had a plan of everything else in his life that was within his control. It supposed to be just like any other night of pleasure, he hadn't intended for her to remain in his bed until the morning but he was secretly pleased. His initial idea was forgotten about as soon as her lips met his; he knew it would be a night neither would forget. The masterplan that had been cleverly created didn't execute as well as he had first hoped but deep down he had gained all he had ever wanted. Maybe he had to start to let go more- maybe he had to trust his heart over his head...

**...Why am I so emotional?...**

Nick had spent well over an hour analysing their situation. Every last detail was considered- the time they had known each other, the flirtation, the attraction. Nothing would quite add up. Did Nick Jordan really care about this woman more than he would let himself believe?

"Tell me about yourself" Nick prompted, an odd first question in the morning but in his opinion it was a necessary one.

Zoe's eyes glittered up at him, they held the same protectiveness of herself as the previous night. If she was surprised about her surroundings she didn't show it. It was like she was a permanent figure in Nicks apartment.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, a light chuckle gracing her words. Nick couldn't deny how beautiful she was when she laughed- he couldn't believe it had taken him all this time to finally notice her in this way. Of course he found her incredibly attractive, since day one, but she had only started to work her magic that pulled Nick in.

"Anything. I just feel like I know nothing about you". He was sat up now, resting against the headboard with his one hand stroking Zoe's hair as she lay perfectly still, her head on his thigh.

"Bit dangerous isn't it? You could have mass murderers working for you and you wouldn't even know" Zoe joked clearly in an attempt to avoid his impending questions about her past.

Picking up on this, Nick leant down to place a soft kiss on her lips. It was far from the passionate kisses they had shared previous but it was a kind of promise. A promise that she could trust him with even her darkest secrets. Zoe understood this immediately.

"Nick, no offence but I really don't feel comfortable talking to a stranger about my problems" she admitted, beginning to well up. The tears stung. Zoe Hanna never cried- a single tear hadn't been shed since she had told the last person about her problems.

"Okay we're getting somewhere- you have problems"

"Nick. Stop it you won't get anything out of me" Her voice was laced with warning. It was a way of telling him to back off- that what she was keeping back wasn't pleasant.

It was there. The look of pity that so many people had given her over the years- the ones who thought they understood her situation but in reality knew so little.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, she ran from the bedroom and into the kitchen. Nicks shirt revealed so many of his favourite places of her body. She was so toned, so perfected, yet so broken.

**...Darling...**

She was shaking. Her whole body shook as she sat there. She was deep in thought. Nicks footsteps caused her to flinch, her head jolted around to face him, a look of relief washing over her at the realisation that it was just him. Whatever she was hiding was eating her up.

"You ok?" Nick asked, his voice was caring and tentative. The way it rarely was.

"I'm fine"

"Zoe please. You're not ok" He pleaded, his arm gripping hers- albeit a little tighter than he had intended. The firm grip of his hands seemed to terrify her- he had never seen her scared at all. It was beginning to frighten him.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, eyes scrunched up tight as if to block everything out. The voices inside her head were screaming and she couldn't control them- no one could.

"Hey, sh, sh. It's alright Darling I'm not going to hurt you" Nick promised, crouching down to her level on the kitchen chair, their eyes locked. The connection between them shone through. Zoe was starting to let her barriers down, she was beginning to open up.

"I-I, I was raped."

* * *

A little sensitive I know but I do enjoy giving the serious situations a go as well as the more romantic side of things! Please let me know what you thought in a review- they are what help the most and are appreciated beyond words xx


End file.
